zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lagoon Love
Shining moon, fireflies, croaking frogs and a sky full of stars Sounds like a perfect occasion for a visit to the beautiful side of Marshlands Me and my beloved bunny are hanging out by its lagoon area tonight It´s the part of this district that is the most peaceful, safe and quiet We have just returned from a candlelight dinner, and we´re now strolling by the seaside Soon, we´re in for a little romantic boatride Calmly walking as I hold the paw of you, my fair Judy In your dark pink evening dress, you look like one lovely bunny Both of us always love to try out new activities during our nights out We have already visited pretty much every city district Almost the entire city can witness our romance When we started it together, a whole new world opened before us I lead you to the boat waiting by the pier, holding your paw like a gentleman Underneath the starlight, my rabbit lady looks beautiful as a swan You and I may be tough and intrepid mammals, but we do have soft and affectionate sides We were the only ones who could see inside each other´s hearts As you have sat down, I start rowing the boat Doesn´t tire me at all, it serves as a nice workout My long-eared lady smiles at me as I ride the boat through the calm waters It couldn´t be a better night for something like this When we reach a right spot, I pick up a flower from a lily pad And hand it to you, which makes you very delighted You look so beautiful when your ears are resting behind your back calmly Who would´ve known that a fox´s heart would be claimed by such a cute bunny Still, it´s easy to see how our chemistry and flirting led to this I for one am more than happy about our status as lovers At the edge of the area, we finally reach the lagoon There´s even a fitting spot for the boat to wait on We feel the cool air against our fur as I sit on a rock with my Carrots To keep you warm, I take off my traditional green shirt and wrap it on your shoulders Taking you into my arms, I let my paw stroke your grey and smooth fur My little merbunny´s heart is beating as you get closer Judy, my love for you is deeper than any ocean possible Only with you have I experienced the most precious moments of my life Gazing together to the sea, our lips get closer to each other With my paws around your cheeks, we engage in a kiss most sweet and tender Little romantic escapades like this always brings a soothing feeling to my soul They all feel so special to me, no matter how simple or small There´s enough time for us to just sit here and look at the stars before going home My paws and tail are holding you tight as I look at your coyly smiling face I´m still grateful for the love and friendship my heart had yearned for so long You can never have enough kisses and hugs from me, darling Holding paws, our embrace goes on and on under the full moon Wherever you are, my heart will always belong to you, bun bun This moment is as wonderful as a romantic moment can be A good night to be in the mood for some lagoon love. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories inspired by The Little Mermaid